They're My Brothers?
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Emerald Mitchell knew a lot of things. One thing she didn't know...was that she had another brother. His name was Kendall Knight. Emerald also didn't know why she had green eyes...while her brother had brown. Kendall also had green eyes. That was when they discovered that they were related...and...so did Logan...right after Kendall and Emerald had found out.
1. My Green-Eyed Brother

(No One's P.O.V.)

Emerald Mitchell was walking down the street, her brother trailing behind her.

''Logan, would you hurry up?'' She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, excuse me for trying to find out our family's history." Logan complained, coming to a halt.

"Our family? Logan, why would you want to know anything about our history?" Emerald demanded.

''Because I don't think that we belong to that family...I think something happened...'' Logan started.

''Shh...I hear something. And it doesn't sound good." Emerald said, running down the sidewalk.

"Emerald, wait!'' Logan said, chasing after his younger sister. Emerald shook her head...and sighed.

They came to a halt when they saw blonde hair...and someone else they didn't know who it was.

Emerald came to the person's defense. "Get away from him!" She said, hitting him to the ground.

Logan came running behind Emerald and tied the person up. Emerald smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess? Your brother?" The blonde asked, giving her a small smirk.

"Sadly, yes." Emerald said, shaking her head and smiling slightly. Logan rolled his eyes behind her.

"I don't understand how such a beautiful girl could be related to that." The blonde said, winking.

"What's your name?" Logan asked, wrapping an arm around his little sister.

"Kendall. Kendall Knight." The blonde said, offering a hand out to Emerald.

"Emerald Mitchell. And this is my brother, Logan." Emerald said, elbowing Logan.

''You know what? You're a pretty cool girl, Emerald." Kendall said, smiling slightly.

"Your not so bad yourself." Emerald returned, blushing a dark, dark, dark rose red.

"Oh, please." Logan said, rolling his eyes and smirking at his little sister.

"You know what I noticed?" Kendall asked, staring into her eyes.

"What would that be?" Emerald asked, shaking her brother's arm off.

"That you have green eyes just like I have green eyes...but yours are brighter." Kendall said, smiling.

"Yeah, I've always been wondering about that for some weird reason." Emerald said, grinning.


	2. Logan's Discovery

(Logan's P.O.V.)

"Yes!" I screamed to absolutely no one. I was still researching the family. I walked to Emerald's room. I jiggled the knob, when I realized she had locked me out. She must have her headphones in. I went over to the window...and knocked on it...she had locked the window. She was probably still upset about earlier. I looked around her room...and noticed there was a fireplace in the corner of the room. I climbed down from the window...and down into her bedroom. I was covered in soot by the time I got out. I walked over to Emerald. She's crying...not again. I tapped her shoulder...playing the little game with her.

"What are you doing? I know you're standing there, Logan." Emerald said, not even looking behind her. "How do you know its Logan?" I asked, my voice three octaves higher than intended. "You are _such _a dork." Emerald said.

"You think _I'm _the dork? Says the girl who likes bunnies at the age of fifteen." I said, moving toward the door. "Why are you even here, anyway?" Emerald asked, annoyed. "Oh. Remember that blonde we ran into?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. "You mean Kendall?" Emerald asked. "Yup. He's our brother." I said, smiling victoriously. "That's where I got my green eyes from!" Emerald exclamed.


	3. Carlos' New Friend

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

I was walking down the street...when I saw a girl. She didn't look like she was doing much...she was just sitting there. She has something in her hand. Should I go talk to her, or no? I really need to stop being such a wimp. I was pacing...I'm surprised she didn't leave by now. I walked up to her. "H-Hi." I said, sounding like a dork. "Hey." The girl said, looking up at me. Beautiful, green, emerald, eyes. "I'm Carlos." I introduced myself. "Emerald. Emerald Mitchell." The girl said, waving at me. That name sounds familiar.

"You've probably heard of my brother." Emerald continued. "Who is your brother?" I asked, actually interested. "Logan Mitchell." Emerald replied. She looked like she was proud to be related to a dork. "You want to be my friend?" I asked, suddenly. "Sure." Emerald said. She scooted over and patted the spot next to her. "Is your brother overprotective?" I asked, slightly amused. "Like you wouldn't believe. If he saw me talking to you...he'd probably scream." Emerald said, chuckling slightly. I don't get how such a beautiful girl could ever be related to a dork like her brother. "No offense, but, are you and Logan really related?" I asked. "Yeah...I just don't feel like I am sometimes." Emerald admitted, shyly.

"You don't have to be shy around me." I said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Well, no offense, but, I kind of have to keep my guard down. I don't know many guys, other than my brother, but, they all turned out to be jerks." Emerald said, her green eyes brimming with tears. "You know what I just noticed?" I asked, suddenly. "What?" Emerald asked, amused. "Your eyes are the exact same color as your name." I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "You think that's weird? My name is Emerald...Ruby...Mitchell." She said, tucking a lock of her raven-colored hair behind her ear.

Emerald started laughing. I love to make her laugh. Best part is, I didn't even have to try. With most girls, they wouldn't even laugh...they'd just sit there...and stare. I noticed something different about the girl sitting before me. She's nothing like any other girl I have ever met in my entire life...and now...she's my new best friend...hopefully will be for a very, long, long, long, long, time.


	4. Logan Meets Carlos

(Logan's P.O.V.)

Emerald had told me earlier that she had a friend coming over. I know what you're thinking...most big brothers would be overprotective of their little sister. Usually I am, but, at the moment...I'm just glad Emerald is making friends in the first place. Not many kids Emerald's age live near us anymore. Their parents took them away from Emerald. She would tell them everything...and when they found out our backround...they left. Emerald was devestated. She never thought she would find a friend again. That's all, thankfully, about to change for the better for my little gem. That's her nickname, by the way.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

I'm going over to Emerald's house today. She had told me about her backround...and how everyone else had betrayed her. I had assured her that I am nothing like that...which is true. I am _nothing _like those jerks who got her to tell them everything about her...and then left her alone for the rest of her life. Man, Emerald's house if far away from mine. I had given her my number. She had texted me her adress and said she would be on the front porch waiting for me to arrive. That shouldn't be too hard. A beautiful girl, standing on a porch...alone. There she is, waving at me...we'll see how this all goes.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

I am both excited and nervous that Carlos is coming over. I don't have many friends, anymore. I was sitting on my porch...waiting for Carlos. I see him. I stand up and wave. He honks his horn at me in response. I start laughing. I still am as he comes over to me. I wonder how Logan will react to all this. I turn around to see my brother standing there...his mouth gaping open.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

I'm standing inside the door...watching Emerald. She is waving at somone...probably her friend. She's laughing. I'm excited for her. That is...until I see Carlos Garcia coming up to my little sister and giving her a big bear hug. My mouth is gaping open...but I don't really care. Emerald turns around and sees me standing there. Carlos gives me a bright smile...as if we don't know each other. As if we're the best of friends. As if, we were never enemies.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

As soon as I see Logan...I give him a bright smile. I'm trying to make it so we can forget our past with each other. I'm doing this for Emerald. I'm sure he's doing the exact same thing. Emerald looks shocked that we know each other. She opens the door and ushers me inside. Logan and I are both silent. Emerald's gaze is shifting nervously back and forth between the two of us. As soon as she looks at me...I give her a bright, reassuring smile. She returns the same smile...but hers...is fake.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

Oh my gosh! Are you serious?! My brother and my new best friend know each other?! And hate each other, apparently. Carlos keeps giving me bright smiles every time I look at him. I smile back at him...mine are fake. He looks like he knows they're fake. Logan is the opposite. He isn't smiling. This isn't what I expected when Logan meets Carlos.


	5. And Then There Were Four

(Kendall's P.O.V.)

I decided to pay Emerald a little visit. A surprise one, at that. I'm sure she doesn't know she's in my family just yet. That is, unless her brother told her already. That's a possibility. I drive up to her house...and park the car. Then I noticed a car that looks familiar in the spot just ahead of mine. It can't be true...Carlos isn't here. Wait, he did say that he found a new friend. No, Emerald isn't the friend he's talking about...is she?

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

I look out the window. That was when I noticed the familiar blonde hair. Why is Kendall here? I'm not going to tell Carlos and Logan just yet. Wait...Kendall is looking at Carlos' car. Does he think its familiar. Gosh...I hope Kendall doesn't think that black car is familiar. Kendall walks up the porch steps and to the front door. I open the door...and give him a bright smile. I don't say anything...I need to see how Carlos and Logan react first.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

Kendall's here! Oh, why does Kendall have to be here now?! "Hey, Carlos!" Kendall greets me. "Hey." I say, my voice quiet. He nods at Logan, and gives Emerald a big hug. Logan returns the nod. Emerald has her fake smile on her face again. She's probably just as surprised to see Kendall here as the rest of us. Did he even call her? If he didn't, it'd be just like him not to call in the first place.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

Kendall's here...great. He obviously didn't tell Carlos he was coming. He obviously wouldn't tell me. But, why didn't he tell Emerald? If he cares about her so much as he looks like he does every time he's near her...why not call? Emerald looks like she is about to burst into tears once again. I don't really blame her. If my new best friend and brother hated each other..and my technically brother showed up out of nowhere...I would want to burst into tears as well. I knew Emerald was too strong to do that in front of Carlos and Kendall. As soon as she left, she would probably burst into tears and explain to me why she was crying...just like she every other time something got rough for her and it broke her.

(Kendall's P.O.V.)

Emerald looks like she's going to burst into tears. Wait, why did she look like she was going to burst into tears? Was it because I didn't call first? I didn't mean to cause all this trouble. I didn't even know Carlos would be here. Wait a minute, back up. Carlos. Why didn't _Carlos _tell me he was going to be here. Why didn't he tell me Emerald of all people is his new best friend? Why didn't he tell me any of that?

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

Kendall looks confused. Gosh, I hate it when Kendall looks like that. He also looks worried. Wait a minute...is that...anger? If it is, who's he angry at? Is he angry at me? I didn't even know. Is he angry at Logan for being here? It is his house. He must be angry at Carlos.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

There are obvious reasons why I didn't tell Kendall that I was with Emerald. Also why I didn't tell him Logan was her brother. Wait, a minute, Logan's her brother. Did Kendall already know that? He obviously did...Kendall's her brother, too. Wait a second, Kendall's her brother? Wait, I already knew that. Lets see...why else would Kendall be here? Did Emerald tell him I was here? I doubt it, by the look on his face when he saw me, he had no idea that I would be here at this time.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

Kendall and Carlos looked ready to leave. Emerald looked like she wanted them to. I spoke up. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys around." I said, hoping to break the silence. Still silent. Oh, Emerald is going to hate me for that. "See you later." Carlos said, walking out. "Yeah, I guess I will, too." Kendall said, following Carlos close behind.


	6. Young Love

(James' P.O.V.)

I was walking down the street...my guitar in my hand. I wanted to sing this one song I wrote to for a special girl to that special girl. Her name...is Emerald Mitchell. I doubt she even knows I exist...which is why I'm going to show her. The song I wrote is called Young Love. But, there's a little problem with my song. Its for a band...not a solo act. The only people I know that she obviously knows...I don't have contact with. Well...except Carlos. I'm only not in contact with her brothers: Kendall and Logan. It was because Logan is a dork...and Kendall? Well, he's just bad news.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

Why does James think I don't know he exists? He's on my mind every second of every day...no matter how much I try to get him out of my mind. His smile...his eyes...his beautiful, hazel, eyes...his voice...speaking and singing...gets stuck in my head. I don't get it. James can have any girl in school he wants. Especially one his age. He shouldn't even still be in high school...he failed a lot of grades. I'm hoping he's going to ask me to the dance. Who am I kidding? He would probably take Magenta Wormwood...prettiest girl in school...or...so I've heard. I hear a guitar being played outside my door. Could it be, James?

(Logan's P.O.V.)

What is that noise? Its James Diamond. Singing to my sister. Oh, well, back to sleep. Wait a second...James...singing...my sister? This can't be good. She can't fall for James. Anyone but James. He'd break her heart. I have to stop my sister. Before its too late. Before she ends up having his children.


	7. The World Was Ours

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

I don't know what I'm thinking right now. All I know...is that James is taking me to the dance. I never even expected that to happen. Yet, here I am...my makeup done with a little blush, a light coat of mascara, some green eyeshadow (matches my eyes and dress), and a little bit of lipgloss (Green Apple-flavored), my straight, raven-colored hair curled into loose waves and down, and, finally, wearing an emerald-green dress with matching emerald-green shoes (also an emerald-green purse). I walked downstairs, and Logan was sitting there watching soap operas again. The last time I caught him at it, he had denied been watching them. I snapped a quick photo of him...then casually walked down the stairs...trying to regain my balance. When Logan saw me...he whistled. No joke. He literally whistled when he saw me.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

Sure, I whistled when Emerald came downstairs. I just couldn't help it. My baby sister used to _hate _wearing dresses. I would either have to fight her to wear them...or finally give up on it completely. Yet, here she was, my baby sister, in an emerald-green dress and everything...wait...was she...smiling? Anyway, its a mystery to me who's taking her to the dance. She never even told me. That's right. The same girl who cried when she lied to me didn't even tell me who was taking her. There was a knock at the door...I just hope its not...oh, no!

(James' P.O.V.)

I was standing on Emerald's porch waiting for her to open the door. When she did, she looked positively stunning. That's the best way I can describe it without being too clingy. Emerald was smiling at me...Logan, who was behind her...on the other hand...didn't look happy at all. I smiled back, and tried to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach. I'd been having that feeling all day. I just couldn't help it. Emerald was SO beautiful. And she's a _great _singer, too. We walked to my car, and I opened her door.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

After we had had a run-down with Logan about tonight, James walked me to his car. He opened the passenger door for me. I think its actually sweet. He's a gentleman. Who would've thought? He walked over to the other side, and started the car. I was kind of expecting him to kiss me...but, he didn't. I tried not to frown. I couldn't help it. To me, he's perfect...more so than me.

(James' P.O.V.)

Before we got to the garden...where the dance would be held...I stole a glance at Emerald. She didn't seem too happy. Did I do something wrong? I hope not. This is only our first date...not even very far into it...and she already looks unhappy. The most beautiful girl in the world...my date...is unhappy. I can't let her be unhappy. I pulled the car over. She gave me a questioning look. I ignored it, and kissed her.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

He kissed me. James actually kissed me! It wasn't a long kiss...but...it was perfect just the same. James flashed me a smile as he started the car again. I smiled. Things were finally turning out right for me. I had two amazing brothers. An amazing best friend. And, hopefully, an amazing boyfriend. Before I knew it, James pulled into the garden.

(James' P.O.V.)

We made it to the garden. We'll see how this goes. This will also prove a lot of things for me and Emerald. Such as, if we should just be friends...or more than that. I'm hoping for the second option. I truly love the girl standing before me. No, not the blonde one that got in her way. The raven-haired one. In the emerald-green dress. I walked her over to the most private spot there was.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

James just took my hand and led me away from everyone else. I smiled a little. I figured I was blushing, but I didn't care. I was cold...and apparently...James noticed. He took his suit jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders. He kissed my cheek as he did so. I smiled again. I wish I would stop that. Its getting really annoying for me. I don't want to mess up this date.

(James' P.O.V.)

Apparently, Emerald and I got to the garden just in time. After I had kissed her cheek, a slow song started to play. I held out my hand to her. Emerald got the hint and took it. We were silent. No words were necessary here. I pulled her closer to me until we were inches apart. She closed the gap between us. She placed her hands on my shoulders. I placed my hands on her waist.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

This was nice for me. No boy had ever wanted to get that close to me before. Or kiss me like James did in the car. I looked down at my feet. I realized that I didn't know how to dance. I didn't want to embarrass James. Especially not on our first date. I smiled a small smile. He held onto me tight. It was as if the world was ours.


	8. A Mistake I Will Never Make Again

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

The rest of the night ended up in a blur for me. When James took me home, he gave me his number. He told me I should call him somtime. I replied with a flirty, of course I will. Then I winked and walked into the house. It shouldn't have surprised me that Logan was waiting up for me. Which was the exact opposite of what I had wanted him to do in the first place. I shook my head and headed upstairs. Logan didn't follow me. Finally, he did something I actually wanted him to do.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

Emerald had told me not to wait up for her. I tried to go to sleep. But, come on? Who could sleep when their little sister is at a dance. Especially at a dance with a trouble maker like James Diamond. At a place where people were probably drinking. And not just soda or water, either. I obviously couldn't tell Emerald James was a trouble maker. If I told her that, she would never speak to me again. And, worst of all, she might actually decide to run away with him.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

Logan probably thinks I am going to run away with James. I probably will...just not today. Sure, I'm fifteen. But, I'm smarter than most fifteen-year-old girls. Especially fifteen-year-old girls with an overprotective big brother. I walked into my bedroom. I took my makeup off...and headed to the shower. I let the water take over me...and let my thoughts wander. I did love James. But, I wasn't ready to have kids with him...or even get married to him just yet.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

I heard the shower turn on upstairs. I figured Emerald was taking a shower. She would be in there awhile. She sometimes lets her thoughts wander while she's in there. I decided now would be a good time to watch the news a little. As soon as I turned the tv on, I was horrified at what I saw. Carlos was on the tv. He had gotten put into prison. That was a little odd for him, considering his dad's a cop. I realized my mouth was hanging open again...Emerald can't see this.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

I stepped out of the shower. I blow-dried my hair...and put my pajamas on. I had a mint green tank top on with mint green and fuchia-striped pajama bottoms. I went into my bedroom and turned on my tv. As soon as I turned it on, Carlos was on the screen. He had been thrown in prison. His dad was a cop...this couldn't be happening. What did Carlos even do that had been so horrible? Then again, he is Carlos. He's capable of a lot of things.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

I only got put in prison because I made out with a random girl. She had called the cops on me. For some reason, I had thought she was Emerald. I really like Emerald. But, she likes James Diamond. And, apparently, he likes her just as much. They had even kissed tonight. The reason why I know...is because James had broadcasted it. I know one things for sure. That is a mistake I will never make again.


	9. Carlos Isn't Talking To Emerald

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

I woke up with a groggy start. That was when I realized Carlos had been thrown in prison last night. The worst part? He wouldn't even tell me why. He wasn't even talking to me at the moment. I thought he was my best friend. I e-mailed him. I texted him. I called him. He didn't answer me at all.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

Emerald had been trying to contact me all night long. I had been allowed to go home last night. Thankfully, they weren't going to tell my parents what had happened. Emerald is probably worried about me. I haven't been answering her. But, that's only because I can't face her. I especially can't tell her why I kissed that girl last night. Because I am in love with Emerald...and had thought that random girl was her. I can barely even be around Emerald anymore without freaking out. I'd better go take a shower.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

I'm starting to get worried about Emerald. She hasn't come downstairs since last night. She must've found out that Carlos had been arrested. She hasn't eaten anything. At this rate, I doubt she's even up. That was when I heard a door start to open. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Because as soon as the door opened slowly...it closed even faster. I sighed.

(James' P.O.V.)

I'm getting worried about Emerald. She hasn't called me or texted me yet today. Last night she told me she would call me in the morning. I'm pretty sure this has something to do with Carlos. He and I don't get along very well...but I know how much Emerald cares about him. He's like a brother to her...and last night he got arrested. I'm now currently pacing around my bedroom. At this rate, I'm surprised the floor hasn't broken yet. I know this has nothing to do with me and her...because last night everything was fine. Still, I can't help but be worried about her.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

I had opened the door...when I realized that Logan was downstairs. I wasn't ready to be confronted by him. Not yet, at least. I mean, would you if your best friend got arrested the night before? I don't think so. The worst part is, I don't have any parents to get through this with. I have Logan, but that's different. I can't go to Kendall. I can't go to James,either. And I obviously can't go to Carlos about this.

(Kendall's P.O.V.)

Its too bad about Carlos getting arrested. It probably freaks Emerald out more than anyone at this point. Carlos is her best friend. And he got arrested for kissing some girl who he thought was Emerald. And yes, I know the reson he got thrown in jail last night. They somehow didn't manage to put it one the news why he was arrested. Probably because it wasn't juicy enough...or something like that. I just hope Emerald's ok. I would call her, but I doubt she's up right now. Carlos probably isn't even talking to Emerald about any of this.


	10. Liking This Now

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

I had decided to go to Carlos' house. I was going to confront him about what he had done. And, most importantly, why. That is, after I figure out what he did in the first place. No matter if he ends up hating me or not. I need to know. He's not answering me, so this is the only way I can think of. Getting him to talk, I mean. I told Logan I needed to figure something out. He just let me go.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

I had decided to let Emerald go on this one. I figured she was going to see Carlos. She would call me if something was wrong and she needed me. I still can't help but be worried about her, though. I mean, she's fifteen. She can't drive. Anything can happen to a girl her age walking anywhere. Especially in Minnesota. Emerald can take care of herself...I have to stop worrying so much.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

I opened the front door of my house to see Emerald standing there. She had never been to my house before. My breath hitched in my throat. I ushered her inside. We sat down on the couch together. I know I'm supposed to be secretive about all this. I just can't help myself. It was silent for a while. Emerald was about to say something. Before she had a chance to say anything...I kissed her.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

He kissed me?! Carlos kissed me?! This can't be right! Carlos didn't kiss me! Wait...he still is kissing me. Is that why he got thrown in prison last night? Did he kiss some random girl? If so, did he think that random girl was me? If its true...why didn't he tell me before I dated James? All of these questions ran through my mind at once.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

I'm still kissing Emerald. Is it me, or is she liking this? She looks like she is. It looks to me like she's fighting me. I stuck my tongue in her mouth. That was my way of telling her to not fight me. Without saying anything, that is. I wrapped an arm around her head. She tilted her head backwards. She is definitely liking this now.


	11. I'll Keep Emerald Safe

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

Okay, so, maybe I am liking Carlos kissing me. I can't like Carlos kissing me. I just can't help myself. Stop it, Emerald! You like James! Oh, no, James! James can't know Carlos is kissing me. If James finds out...he'll kill Carlos! I can't let that happen! I have to stop this, fast!

(Logan's P.O.V.)

I'm getting worried. Then again, who wouldn't be? Especially in this type of situation. Carlos obviously likes Emerald. He also knows Emerald can't like him back. She likes James. You never know what Carlos would do to Emerald. Especially if he didn't get what he wanted. Emerald would never give in, I know it. I just hope Carlos doesn't try to do anything to her.

(James' P.O.V.)

I still haven't gotten a response from Emerald. Its now 2:15 and still no response. I know she's up. I called her house and Logan had said so. He had also said she had gone out for a little bit. She must've forgotten her phone. What if something happened to her? Then again, she could just be with Carlos. Wait, he got arrested for kissing a girl he thought was Emerald. What if he's kissing her, and trying to get something else out of her?

(Kendall's P.O.V.)

James might be getting suspicious. What a coincidence! If he is, well, I am, too. I wonder if Logan is getting suspicious. Who am I kidding? He's been suspicious of Carlos since he first met him. I just hope Emerald's alright with this. I also hope that Carlos isn't in over his head. Carlos does that often. He may look innocent, but, half the time, he's not.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

Hopefully Kendall doesn't call me. Does he even know Emerald's here? He probably does. Logan probably told him. What if James knows? If he does know, what exactly does he think we're doing. I wonder how Kendall's reacting. Wait, what am I worried about? Then again, anything could happen to a girl like Emerald. Don't worry, guys, I'll keep Emerald safe.


	12. Is That What Carlos Wants, Though?

(James' P.O.V.)

You know what? I don't care what anyone else thinks. I love Emerald. I intend to prove it to her. Well, not just her, but Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, too. I can help Emerald. She may not want my help, but, she'll need it. I don't want Carlos to get anything from her. I obviously don't want to see her get hurt. Besides her brother will never listen to her, anyway.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

James is overreacting. Emerald is a big girl. She can take care of herself. I've learned that from experience. Alright, fine. Most people wouldn't call a fifteen-year-old screaming at you and then throwing things at you being a big girl. I, on the other hand, obviously do. And its not just because she's my little sister, either. Emerald can handle anything Carlos thows at her. Ok, maybe not everything, but, she's close enough.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

I don't get why everyone is overreacting. Emerald is a big girl. A hot one, at that. Also beautiful. I also want to make her mine. I don't care who stands in my way. I'll plow them right over. And I mean it about the plowing, too. Or I could have my papi throw whoever stands in my way in jail. People may think I'm overreacting, but I don't.

(Kendall's P.O.V.)

I'm wondering why I'm so overprotective about Emerald. At first I didn't want James to have anything to do with Emerald. Now I'd rather have James involved with Emerald than Carlos any day. At least James would never do anything she didn't want him to do. Carlos, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. He wouldn't even pay attention to what Emerald wanted. He would do the opposite. He would do anything it took to get his way. I didn't want to embarrass her or anything like that. Emerald is in love with James, but Carlos might get his own way.

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

I konw I shouldn't be, but I'm confused. Either I dump James and go with Carlos. Or I could dump Carlos and go back to James. I don't want to hurt James. Then again, I don't want to end up marrying Carlos. Especially if I have to make out with him everyday. Carlos kept getting closer to me. "Carlos, get away...I can't be with you...I love James." I said, pushing him away. "Why not have two guys who are in love with you?" Carlos asked, getting even closer. He did somewhat have a point.

(James' P.O.V)  
Either Emerald could dump me and stay with Carlos. Or she could dump Carlos and stay with me. On the other hand, she _could_ take us both if she had the right mind in her. I mean, come on. Carlos is obviously trying to make it so she dumped me for him. She didn't have to, though. Its her choice. I mean, I'd be happy, as long as she is. Is that really what Carlos wants, though?


End file.
